Últimos libros
by beatleing
Summary: Esta no es tanto una fanfic si no más bien un resumen de los libros 8 a 12 de Poldark. Debido a la popularidad de la serie en los años '70 los primeros libros fueron editados en español, pero para ese entonces los últimos libros que cuentan la historia de la descendencia de los Poldark aún no había sido escrita y nunca fueron traducidos al español. Todo el crédito a Winston Graham.


**El Extraño del Mar**

Es 1810, diez años pasaron desde la última vez que supimos de los Poldark. Jeremy tiene 19 años, Clowance 17 y la más joven hija de Ross y Demelza, Isabella Rose, Bella, es apenas una niña. Los niños crecieron en un hogar que se describe como siempre lleno de risas, franco y libre. Recordemos que Ross es ahora Miembro del Parlamento, por lo que pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa; Wheal Grace, la mina que les dio prosperidad durante tanto tiempo está casi agotada, pero Ross es también co-propietario de un banco y tiene además acciones en un astillero. Históricamente el relato nos sitúa en plena Guerra de la Península, conflicto entre el imperio de Napoleón y las fuerzas aliadas de España, Portugal e Inglaterra por el control de la península Ibérica.

Ross, como siempre inquieto e incapaz de ser un simple político, ha hecho varias misiones para la corona, la frase _"¿Y porqué no lo enviamos a Poldark?"_ se hizo común entre los parlamentarios. Una de ellas lo llevó a la guerra como observador, para informar como marchan las cosas. En ese viaje se encuentra con su sobrino Geoffrey Charles, que es ahora soldado y a quien Ross le tiene mucho afecto porque le recuerda a su padre.

Luego de diez años George Warleggan no se ha vuelto a casar ni ha pensado siquiera en el asunto. George recuerda como no se casó con Elizabeth por amor, sino por su belleza y como una especie de premio que él quería poseer, pero aún así había aprendido a apreciarla y a respetarla, a quererla y hasta a depender de ella. Un día vuelve al descuidado Trenwith y por casualidad tiene un encuentro con Clowance, quien de vez en cuando va a dar paseos por la vieja casa abandonada que fue una vez hogar de su propia familia. Es ella quien despierta en George el interés por el lado femenino nuevamente y, por suerte, ese interés lo deposita en la viuda Lady Harriet Carter, de excelente posición social, hermana de un duque, aunque con una mala experiencia en el matrimonio, su difunto esposo un apostador, libertino y sexualmente cruel. George, en un intento de cortejo, le compra un caballo que ella perdió en un remate sin saber que odiaba al animal por la conexión con su marido y por lo tanto rechaza el regalo.

Jeremy ha desarrollado una fascinación por la ingeniería y está particularmente interesado en los nuevos motores de vapor que se están desarrollando, pero su padre no comparte su entusiasmo ya que han demostrado ser peligrosos. Sin importarle lo que Ross diga, Jeremy sigue estudiando en secreto, haciendo excursiones en balsa hasta un taller donde comienza a soñar con un mundo donde los caballos son reemplazados por máquinas conducidas por motores de vapor. Jeremy también se da cuenta de que los motores pueden resultar invaluables en la industria minera y tiene la dura tarea de persuadir a su padre de su valor. Para Ross, el abismo entre él y su hijo no podía ser más amplio, ya que Ross, sin darse cuenta de las actividades secretas de Jeremy, teme que su hijo no tenga dirección en la vida.

El mundo de Demelza se mantiene en su hogar, la dedicación a su familia y a la escena local. Al regreso de uno de sus viajes Demelza observa como su hijo y su amigo rescatan aparentemente dos cuerpos de Nampara Cove, pero uno resulta no estar muerto todavía y gracias al tratamiento del Dr. Enys, que consiste en calor intenso, líquidos y luego brandy y oporto, más los cuidados recibidos en Nampara, logra sobreponerse. El extraño que vino del mar es Stephen Carrington, el y Jeremy se hacen amigos, pero pronto se hace evidente que Stephen no está siendo completamente honesto acerca de su pasado.

La llegada de Stephen también tiene un fuerte impacto en la hermana de Jeremy, Clowance, que se enamora del apuesto desconocido, y si bien comparten algunos besos, no está ciega a su engaño y lo mantiene a distancia. Mientras Stephen continúa entrando y saliendo de la vida de los Poldarks, sigue siendo un misterio, pero no se puede escapar del presentimiento que prevalece, especialmente cuando se cita un viejo proverbio de Cornwall acerca de cómo un extraño rescatado del mar se convertirá en un enemigo.

En Londres, Ross está a favor de la paz pero ni Canning (ex - ministro de asuntos exteriores y también integrante de la Cámara de los Comunes) ni el Príncipe lo están. _"Después de todo, somos una isla sin importancia intentando demasiado, ¿verdad?... Manchando nuestros recursos sin efecto, desperdiciando nuestra sangre y nuestro tesoro, tratando de restringir la expansión de la gran nación francesa"_ , Ross dice a Canning. Pero aún así Ross debe reportar la información obtenida al Príncipe Regente aunque crea que el Príncipe no escucha nada que no encaje con sus preconceptos. A su vez, el príncipe ve inmediatamente que Ross va a contarle sobre la devastación causada, la absurda derrota que se viene, que nada se ganará, y la propia falta de reverencia de Ross hacia él. Ross piensa en marcharse bruscamente de la reunión porque se siente inútil, pero con el tiempo ha aprendido a controlarse y en definitiva se dice a sí mismo que por lo menos lo ha intentado. Es una nueva versión de la vieja elección, ser cómplice y tratar de cambiar algunas cosas, al fin y al cabo es un terrateniente y miembro del parlamento; o negarse a participar del todo, sabiendo que no va a poder cambiar lo que está por venir.

Dwight y Caroline tienen dos hijas, Sophia y Meliora, que por supuesto Caroline quiere que sean educadas como lo fue ella y crezcan en sociedad en contraste con lo que Demelza quiere para sus hijos, especialmente para Clowance, para quien desea algo similar al amor que ella tuvo. Dwight Enys también ha hecho cosas interesantes durante los últimos años, en su condición de médico se vio involucrado en la primera fase de estudio de la enfermedad mental de Rey George III e intentó ayudarlo aunque sin mucho éxito, así que ahora se mueve en los círculos de la alta sociedad, aunque sin nunca perder la generosidad que lo caracteriza. En un viaje a Londres, Dwight y Caroline, que sigue siendo intima amiga de Demelza, invitan a Clowance a ir con ellos para asistir a un baile, allí la joven conoce a Lord Edward Fitzmaurice quien se enamora de ella inmediatamente.

Clowance es una mezcla intrigante de sus padres, lo que significa que no le gusta que le dicten lo que debe hacer y no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa. Aunque parezca haber perdido su corazón por Stephen Carrington, Clowance mantiene sus opciones abiertas con Lord Edward Fitzmaurice a quien no desalienta y no nos olvidemos de Ben Carter, el hijo de Jinny y Jim, que es su amigo de la infancia y que también está enamorado de ella. Al igual que sus padres antes que ella, a Clowance parece no molestarse por la jerarquía social y no es particularmente deslumbrada por la aristocracia y su lujoso estilo de vida. En el baile de la asamblea, Clowance también se encuentra con otra persona querida, su padre.

Ross no la reconoce al principio, vestida elegantemente y tan crecida, aún la ve como una niña corriendo descalza por la playa. Ross, cansado de la política y asqueado del príncipe, decide volver a casa junto a su hija y sus amigos. La guerra va a continuar.

En Cornwall, Stephen, quien ya se abusó bastante de la generosidad de los Poldark, convence a Jeremy para que lo ayude en una travesía para rescatar su barco. Juntos en el bote de Jeremy, van en busca de una pequeña embarcación que resulta ser francesa y con mercancías ilegales traídas de Francia. Stephen omitió contarle esos detalles a Jeremy. La embarcación tampoco era suya, pero Stephen Carrington sabía que su dueño estaba muerto y el barco a la deriva. Cómo lo sabía, o si el mismo lo mató, también es un misterio. Cuando están por subir a la embarcación se dan cuenta que están en una emboscada y ambos huyen. Stephen logra subir a la embarcación, pero a Jeremy lo persiguen los aduaneros y en su huída entra a las tierras de los Trevanion, una poderosa y rica familia, y se cruza con la joven Cuby quien lo ayuda a esconderse de sus captores. Momentos después de haberse conocido Cuby lo besa y Jeremy se enamora perdidamente de ella.

Ross está de vuelta en Nampara.

…

 _Dio unos pasos hacia él y él unos hacia ella. Él le tomó las manos, la besó en la mejilla, luego casi casualmente en la boca. Ella le devolvió el beso._

 _'¿Todo bien?' preguntó._

' _Sí... Todo bien.'_

 _Miró a su alrededor, reafirmando su memoria de cosas familiares._

' _Habríamos llegado antes, pero el carruaje rompió un eje en Grampound. Nos retrasamos dos horas.' Por unos momentos fueron extraños._

…

 _Se acercó detrás de ella, puso su rostro contra su mejilla e inhaló, respirando hondo._

' _Ross, yo...'_

 _"No hables", dijo, y sólo la abrazó._

…

 _Durante la cena una vez, una sola vez, Ross miró de manera diferente a Demelza y ella pensó: ¿lo saben nuestros hijos?, ¿acaso están especulando qué pasará cuando subamos? ¿Acaso me conozco a mí misma y será lo mismo con él como siempre lo ha sido?_

 _Más tarde, mucho más tarde, casi en mitad de la noche, cuando todo estaba bien entre ellos y cuando ambos aún estaban despiertos, dijo:_

' _Estas ausencias me tratan duramente, Ross. Lo hacen realmente. He dormido en esta cama tantas noches, tanto tiempo tan sola. He sentido lo que debe ser ser una viuda.'_

' _Y luego el mal penique vuelve de nuevo después de todo... Oh, lo sé. No te confundas, yo siento lo mismo... Al menos, están los placeres de la reunión. Esta noche...'_

' _Oh, yo también lo sé. He sido tan feliz esta noche. Pero ¿no existe un riesgo, sólo un riesgo, de que algún día la ausencia haga que el corazón no se complazca con el reencuentro?'_

 _Ross dijo: 'A menos que nos afecte ahora, enfrentemos ese problema cuando llegue...'_

 _Todavía había una vela prendida en la habitación. Se quemaría quizás diez minutos más si el extremo de la mecha no cae en la cera caliente._

 _Ross dijo: 'La vida es todo equilibrio, contrapeso, contraste, ¿no es así?. Si eso suena sentencioso lo siento, pero sucede que es verdad. Por una acción tomada voluntariamente uno gana o pierde tanto, y nadie puede prever toda la ganancia o la pérdida. Cuando me hirieron en el río James en 1785 y me llevaron al hospital, tal y como era, y el cirujano, tal como él era, decidió no cortarme el pie durante el primer día o dos, me puso en una dieta pobre. Nada de comida, sangrados, purgas, y un vino aguado para beber. Después de cinco días, cuando no hubo fiebre, decidió que no moriría y que podía volver a comer. Lo primero que me trajeron fue un huevo duro. Era como un néctar... Como ningún otro que haya probado. Ya ves, la misma privación…'_

' _Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir,' dijo Demelza.-'Quieres decir que esta noche yo soy tu huevo duro.'_

 _Una sacudida de la cama indicó que Ross se estaba riendo. 'No.' dijo finalmente. 'Eres mi gallina.' Le pasó los dedos por el pelo. 'Todo esponjosa y suave y redonda...'_

' _Si yo nací cuando creo que he nacido, ya soy una gallina vieja y mi pelaje ha oscurecido por falta de atención.'_

' _Bueno, no será así por un tiempo ahora, te lo prometo. Lo juro, estaremos unidos y seremos de una sola carne.' - 'Muy incómodo.'_

 _Él levantó su mano. '¿Soy un hombre mórbido?' - 'Sí, a menudo.'_

' _¿Por qué uno debería sentirse mórbido, triste, en una reunión así?'_

' _¿Porque ha sido demasiado bueno?'_

' _En cierto modo, sí. Tal vez la mente humana no está adaptada para estar completamente contenta. Hubiera sido esta noche parcial de alguna manera, como pudo lo haber sido tan fácilmente, como al principio, uno no lo sabía…'_

' _¿Lo has sentido?'_

' _Antes, sí. Pero luego...' – 'Pero luego no fue así.'_

' _No lo fue. Así que, perversamente, uno siente un poco de melancolía.'_

 _'Vamos a ser melancólicos entonces.'_

 _El se movió a su lado. 'Cuando me quedé con George Canning encontré un libro de poemas – de un hombre llamado Herbert- he recordado un poco: "Dulce día, tan frío, tan tranquilo, tan brillante, las nupcias de la tierra y el cielo...' - Observaba la vela parpadeante. 'No ha habido nada frío y tranquilo entre nosotros esta noche, pero creo que ha habido tanto tierra como cielo...'_

 _Ella dijo con ligereza, cubriendo la emoción: 'Querida vida, creo que eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho alguna vez.'_

' _Oh, no, debe haber habido otras cosas…'_

' _Ha habido otras. Las guardo todas en una caja especial en mi memoria, y cuando me siento descuidada las saco y pienso en ellas.' Ella se detuvo y guardó silencio._

 _'¿Ahora qué?' preguntó el._

' _Lo que dices es cierto, ¿no? No es natural, lo que ha estado sucediendo entre nosotros esta noche. Debería haberse enfriado y transformado en algo más a esta altura. Pero en vez de eso siento lo mismo por ti que lo que sentí la primera vez que me llevaste a la cama en esta habitación. ¿Recuerdas que llevaba el vestido de tu madre?'_

' _Me sedujiste.'_

' _No se sintió así para el momento en que había terminado. Encendiste una vela extra.'_

' _Quería conocerte mejor por la mañana.'_

 _Ella volvió a guardar silencio. 'Así que tal vez sea correcto ser melancólico... Eso sucedió hace veinticuatro años. Ahora tenemos hijos grandes y deberíamos saber mejor que estar haciendo el amor como amantes después de todo este tiempo. Soy propensa a malos hechizos...'_

' _Y yo tengo un tobillo cojo...'_

' _¿Cómo ha estado?'_

' _Ni mejor ni peor. ¿Y tus dolores de cabeza?' – 'Le recé a San Pedro para que no regresaras la semana pasada. Así que hay dos buenas semanas y media antes de que tengamos que preocuparnos de nuevo. Después de esta noche debes estar agotado.'_

' _Lo estoy... Pero ¿no crees que también tengo recuerdos cuando estoy lejos?'_

 _'Eso espero.'_

' _¿No crees que recuerdo la noche en que volvimos de la pesca de sardinas en Sawle? Entonces fue diferente. Esa fue la noche en que me enamoré de ti. En lugar de sólo lo físico... Sin emoción no hay nada, ¿no es así?. Nada digno de recordar. Un mezquino ejercicio. Gracias a Dios que nunca ha sido así entre nosotros desde entonces.'_

' _Demos gracias a Dios que no somos como los demás.'_

' _¿Has estado leyendo tu Biblia?'_

' _Recuerdo a los Fariseos.'_

' _Hay mucho que decir de los Fariseos.' Ross llevó una mano de Demelza a un lado de su cara._

 _Al cabo de unos instantes ella dijo: '¿Intentas escuchar algo?'_

 _El gorgoteó de risa. 'Ya ves, me derrotas. Sí, quiero escuchar algo, el latido de tu corazón.'_

' _Ese no es el lugar para escuchar.'_

 _Ross se inclinó lentamente y puso la cabeza debajo de su pecho izquierdo. 'Todavía está allí.' Él soltó su mano y tomó su pecho entre sus dedos._

' _La vela se está apagando.' Dijo ella._

 _'Lo sé. ¿Importa?'_

' _Nada importa solo tú.' Dijo ella_

 _..._

Aunque no aparecen mucho en este libro si sabemos que Sam se casó con Rosina, quien aparentemente no tuvo más problemas con su pierna aunque si estuvo a punto de casarse con Drake, y viven en el taller de Pally, que también era de Drake. Drake, a su vez logró casarse con Morwenna y tienen una hija. La familia vive en Looe y Drake se encarga del pequeño astillero del que Ross es accionista.

Jeremy tiene dificultades para ser aceptado por los Trevanions. Después de que ve unas cartas de la Sra. Bettesworth rechazando la invitación de Demelza a Clowance, él, fiel al estilo de su padre, va directo a la casa Trevanion. Al llegar allí sencillamente lo insultan en la cara. Van tan lejos que se niegan a ofrecerle té después de su largo viaje. Uno de los parientes masculinos le dice descaradamente que no es lo suficientemente bueno para Cuby. Ella está intensamente angustiada, pero no está claro si es porque le gusta y quiere ser cortejada por Jeremy o está molesta por sus demandas como el resto de su grupo familiar.

Volviendo a los Warleggan, Valentine ha resultado ser un mercenario y un cínico; en un encuentro con Jeremy en la casa de los Trevanion le habla en una manera jactanciosa y se burla de sus conquistas de mujeres y denigra implícitamente a Clowance de la misma forma en que lo hace con muchas mujeres. En otra ocasión, tiene un encuentro con Clowance en donde explícitamente el le recuerda que no son parientes… Queda claro que sin Elizabeth alrededor para contrarrestar la influencia de George en su educación, Valentine es digno hijo de su padre, sólo que peor.

Mientras tanto a George parece que no le está yendo muy bien en los negocios. Es más, los Poldarks podrían haberlo destruido. Está muy endeudado y su banco no tiene fondos, por lo que el banco del que Ross es socio podría pedir el pago de los préstamos que adeuda con ellos, algo que lo destruiría. En una votación de socios se decide pedir el cobro de la deuda o no. Si bien los Warleggan han sido un terror destructivo para la comunidad, encerrando, disparando a la masas, actuando como un poder destructivo, haciendo correr cartas con calumnias alrededor, y en el caso de Ross, el mismo podría haber muerto hace mucho tiempo porque Warleggan incitó a Monk Adderley; pero 3 de los 5 socios consideran que a sus intereses personales George les es útil y hasta necesario. Ese grupo teme que si Warleggan cae, muchos en la comunidad sufrirían.

Todo se reduce al voto de Ross, quien no puede decidir si decir sí y destruir a George o no. Finalmente se abstiene. Eso significa que Warleggan sobrevive, sus finanzas al menos, pero inmediatamente él y su tío se ponen a conspirar de nuevo. Una influencia en Ross fue Demelza. Ella estaba en contra de destruir a los Warleggan porque si así fuera serían ellos los que tendrían que vivir con la culpa si lo hicieran. Cuando regresa a casa, Ross no se siente orgulloso de sí mismo si no muy ambivalente, después de todo esto está dejando a George con el poder para hacer de nuevo mucho daño, y curiosamente, Demelza siente lo mismo.

Demelza organiza una celebración del solsticio de verano en la playa. Allí se reúnen todos sus conocidos, Caroline es convencida para convertirse en la Dama de las Flores de la ceremonia y canta una canción en un lenguaje antiguo. Ross es el jefe, Demelza la que lo hace todo posible. Los jóvenes se quedan hasta el amanecer, y al final se ve a Stephen Carrington junto a una joven lisiada del pueblo en un lugar donde la superstición augura la venidera muerte para ambos.

Jeremy de alguna forma se las arregló para recuperar Wheal Leisure de las manos de George, aprovechando su mal pasar económico y también para convencer a su padre de que lo deje fabricar una bomba a vapor para llevar a la vieja mina de nuevo a la vida.

Aunque al principio no quería, Stephen Carrington acepta trabajo en la mina y esto lo pone en contacto nuevamente con Clowance. A pesar de que ella sabe de que en la noche del solsticio el tuvo relaciones con Violet, una muchacha vulnerable y lisiada, supuso que había ido a la fiesta por compasión por ella; a pesar de eso y de que sabemos que Carrington es salvaje y no es de confiar (Jeremy casi termina encarcelado probablemente por mucho tiempo y por lo tanto muerto), ella se siente atraída por este hombre, mucho mas que por sus otros admiradores.

El libro termina con una propuesta. Fitzmaurice le propone matrimonio a Clowance, pero ella lo rechaza. La carta que había escrito al Capitán Ross Poldark pidiendo la mano de su hija, destruída.


End file.
